Nan Annûn
by Pennethril the Tale Weaver
Summary: An ancient prophecy told of their coming, but no one was prepared for what actually took place. Not your ordinary Marauders/LoTR x-over! Slight SBRL No don't go! Its really barely noticeable! **NEW PEN NAME** Used to be The Songfictionistas
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings or any of its copyrights.**

** Ok, guys, I'm trying a new story here. It is a HP/LoTR x-over, but I plan to make this as original as possible while still sticking mostly to canon for the LoTR. There will be some alterations, but the basic journeys of the Fellowship will stay the same. **

** If you enjoy the prologue, then, please, let me know, and I will try to get the first chapter out as soon as possible.**

**Edit 1-2-2013: I just saw The Hobbit- it was wonderful- and it has inspired me to get back on this story! I am planning on editing all of the previous chapters. But I cannot promise how quickly new ones will come out. Some changes will be small, some could potentially be really big. Keep a lookout!**

* * *

In the first year of the Third Age of Middle Earth, a prophecy was foretold by Elrond Half-Elven that placed the future of Middle Earth hanging in the balance. The prophecy stated that the Dark Lord Sauron would rise again more terrible than before. However, help would come from an unlikely source, and the mysterious tomb in the catacombs beneath Imladris would be opened thrice. This help would be received when the time was right, but no one, not even the Lord Elrond himself, was sure of when that would be.

After a little more than a century passed, the Lord Elrond had taken a young Elfling named Alagoss into his care: the child had been left orphaned in Eregion during an attack by the Dark Lord. Soon after, Imladris and Lothlórien celebrated the marriage of Lord Elrond Half-Elven of Imladris and the Lady Celebrian of Lothlórien, daughter of the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Just twenty short years later, the Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian welcomed two sons, named Elladan and Elrohir, into their home. And just a century afterward, they welcomed a daughter and named her Arwen Undomiel, the _Evenstar_.

In the year 547 of the Third Age (TA), Alagoss took the hand of a refugee from Hollin, Tinulaer, and they married in a joyous celebration. In 1120 TA, they welcomed their own daughter into the world, and named her Rhovanaeron. Two hundred and fifty-five years later, they welcomed a second daughter named Edhellaer.

Three hundred years after Edhellaer was born to Tinulaer and Alagoss, an exciting event occurred in Middle Earth: the Wizards arrived. This coming was a two-fold process. The Istari, the Wizards, were sent by the Valar in 1000 TA: Curumo the White Wizard also known as Saruman; Olorin the Grey Wizard, also known as Gandalf or to the Elves, Mithrandir; Aiwendil the Brown Wizard who is also known as Radagast; and two unnamed known as the Blue Wizards. These Wizards gave counsel to the races and helped in the fight against the Dark. In this year also, the prophecy told by the Lord Elrond a millennia before began to unfold.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings or any of its copyrights.**

** A big thanks to AnimeIceFox and LUNA****GURLZ who reviewed the prologue. Here is the first real chapter of Nan Annûn!**

**Edit 1-2-13- I'm pretty sure there were only small changes to this one**

* * *

One evening, while an Elf maiden was going about her duties caring for the catacombs, voices coming from the mysterious, unmarked tomb drew her attention. Fearing that someone had gotten themselves stuck accidentally, she fetched the night-guard from outside, and together they opened the heavy stone door.

The two people that were revealed were strange to the two Elves' eyes. They looked Elvish, but there was something… different about them. They both had the pointed ears, slanted eyes and stature of Elves, but their bearing and other small things about them were definitely Man. Strangest of all, was that the female had red hair, a peculiar shade that was not seen often in Middle Earth, and most definitely not amongst the Elves; it was a deep, almost blood red seen only on some flowers and a special species of butterfly. The male had short, unruly black hair, shorter even than the men of Gondor and Rohan, who generally kept their hair much shorter than Elf males. And they both had on strange robes and were holding sticks pointed at the maiden and the guard, demanding to know where they were and what was going on in the Common Tongue.

The Elves realized immediately what this meant, and ushered the newcomers to see the Lord Elrond. All the confusion that clouded the newcomers' minds was cleared, and Lily and James- for those were their names in their previous lives in a land called "England"- were slowly introduced to life in Imladris. They were given Elvish names, Noruiloth, "fiery flower," for Lily and Mellombrand, "noble friend," for James. And Lord Elrond himself began assisting them with studies of Middle Earth, Elvish culture, and language.

A hundred years passed, and once again, the maiden heard movement in the unmarked tomb. Upon opening it, a young male similar to Noruiloth and Mellombrand was revealed. She greeted him and brought him to Lord Elrond immediately. Lord Elrond cleared this man's confusion as he did the previous time, then called Noruiloth and Mellombrand to him. The three, after a moment's hesitation, recognized each other and there was a joyful reunion. Lord Elrond learned that this new man was named Sirius, and he and Noruiloth and Mellombrand knew each other in their past lives. Sirius was renamed Maethorvel, "strong warrior," and together they started to teach him the ways of the Elves.

Time passed, and the Elves of Imladris began to grow anxious. The tomb had been opened twice already, and they knew that when it opened for the final time, it was only a matter of time until the Dark rose up again to try and cover the world with its evil.

The maiden entered the catacombs one day, a mere fifty years after the arrival of Maethorvel, and could not help but feel that she should open the door to the tomb though she heard nothing in the chamber beyond. Tentatively, she eased the door open, not knowing what to expect, but what she most certainly did not expect to find was another young man lying on the floor of the dark tomb.

He was different than the last two, not just because the last two alerted her to their presences through talking or movement. His hair was a lighter color, like that seen in the lands of Rohan, or in the Woodland Realm of Thranduil. His ears were pointed, but unlike the soft points of the Elves, they were sharper, and everything on this man seemed much more clearly defined. The maiden once again fetched the guard and brought the man up to Lord Elrond. Lord Elrond, upon initial examination, did not find anything wrong with the man, but as the man had yet to wake, Lord Elrond ordered he be placed in a bed in the Healing Wing.

Lord Elrond sought out Noruiloth, Mellombrand, and Maethorvel, and held a short council with them near the bed on which lay the most recent addition to their world. It was determined that the three possibly knew the man, but it could not be confirmed until the man awoke…


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings or any of its copyrights.**

** Thanks to all of those who reviewed: AnimeIceFox, FireFox Vixen, TeresaLovegood, and Kamai6. You all make me feel so loved! **

** For AnimeIceFox:**** Thanks for your review! Honestly, the spaces in time aren't that important, and they just kind of happened that way. There was this big gap of like 1500 years in my timeline with pretty much nothing happening, so… That, and I couldn't really have them all show up at the same time, so… yeah… ****XD****I hope that doesn't ruin anything for you! **

** For FireFox Vixen, TeresaLovegood, and Kamai6: Here's the next chapter!**

**BTW: I have been debating making this very slightly SBRL. I do enjoy a good SBRL fic, however, the pairing wouldn't really affect the story, just some minor details, and there definitely wouldn't be any thing graphic, but let me know what you think. I can go either way, but would like to know what my readers would prefer, so leave me a review.**

**Edit 1-2-13 fairly sure there were only small changes to this one as well. **

* * *

The man lay unconscious for more than a week before his eyes finally opened. Lord Elrond sat near the bed pondering the situation and listening to the sounds of the dell in which Rivendell was nestled. Elrond noticed the man's eyes open, but refrained from calling attention to himself just yet, allowing him to gain his bearings. Much to Elrond's surprise, the man groaned as if in agony and brought his hands to his face.

"Am I not dead, then?" he asked, raspy voice muffled by his hands.

"No, you are in Lord Elrond's House in Rivendell," the Lord Elrond responded quietly.

"Oh, hello," the young man said, looking surprised to see the Elf Lord.

"Do you remember your name?" Elrond asked.

"Yes, I think so. Um, Remus. Yes, that's it," the man said wearily, "Do you have any idea how I got here? Only, I am fairly certain that I am supposed to be dead."

"I do not pretend to know the will of the Valar, but I can assure you that you are here for a reason, and you are not alone."

The young man, Remus, looked ready to rebuff that statement, but paused, "What do you mean I'm not alone?"

"There are three others here that you may know. Shall I send for them?" Elrond suggested with hidden amusement.

The young man sighed heavily, "Yes you might as well. Thank you."

Elrond rose and swept from the room, leaving the man to his thoughts.

Remus was alone, pondering just what had happened in the final battle at Hogwarts to land him here (wherever here was). Finally, he looked down at his hands in his lap and gasped in surprise. He had been too distracted when he woke up to notice, but they were different, his nails were long and sharp like claws. He looked around frantically, and noticed an intricate mirror on the wall facing the door Elrond had departed from.

He jumped out of bed, stumbling a bit, but he regained his balance quickly and headed for the mirror, leaning heavily on the small table in front of it holding a basin and a pitcher of water. He was horrified with what he saw. He looked like a less hairy Fenrir Greyback with pointed ears, fangs, yellow eyes. He looked positively _feral_.

He could hear footsteps coming up the hall- everything seemed to be so much _louder_ all of a sudden- but he couldn't tear himself away from the mirror. In the reflection, he watched as the door opened revealing Elrond with three others behind him. They all looked vaguely familiar.

He spun around, eyes wide, hands braced against the ornate table at his back. Unless he was sorely mistaken, those three…. James, Lily, _Sirius_….

They were beautiful. Tall, statuesque. Their skin was milky pale, all of them. He suddenly felt like one of those mountain trolls they'd glimpsed from afar one summer by comparison.

"Remus," Lily said, smiling softly.

"Wotcher, Moony," James grinned. Sirius just smiled.

He was hyperventilating. He couldn't take this. He just _couldn't_. The war. Tonks. _Teddy_. Spying. The Final Battle. _Dying_. He should be dead right now, if not reunited with his friends- as they _were_- in Heaven, then waiting out his punishment in Purgatory. This was all _wrong_!

"Are you all right?" he vaguely heard Lily ask.

"Remus, _Moony_! Snap out of it!" James, Lily and Sirius were going fuzzy. He needed air. Why couldn't he get any _air_!?

Suddenly, Elrond was in front of him. He felt something cool touch his head, and then knew no more.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings or any of its copyrights, nor do I own any of the copyrights of Harry Potter (I think I neglected to mention that in the previous chapters… oops XD)**

** I love the responses to this story! ^_^**

** According to the responses to my poll, this story will include some SBRL, but wait! Please! Don't run away, those of you who don't like that sort of thing! First of all, you should have voted and told me not to do it, if you were that against it, and Second, I promise it will be very slight, and definitely no lemon/lime/etc.! **

** I'm also sorry that this chapter took so long to get out, but I needed to wait until I got all the reviews just to see where I was going. This is also the last pre-written chapter I have… So, it might be a little longer until the next one.**

** Just so you all know this will be HP canon compliant through the 7****th**** book. And also, there's not much in this chapter, but James, Lily and Sirius do have Elvish names, but as this has been mostly Remus-centric for the last couple of chapters, you haven't seen much. The new names will appear more at the end of this chapter (as Sirius James and Lily have had 50+ years of calling each other by those names) and the forthcoming chapters. I will post their names at the beginning of the rest of the chapters just in case anyone forgets… **

**Oh my goodness, such a long AN… **

** Now, Chapter 3! **

**Edit 1-4-13- pretty sure only small changes to this one as well. Enjoy.**

* * *

Remus stirred. He opened his eyes to find six people leaning over him.

"Um, hello," he said; he recognized all but two of the faces, though they were vaguely familiar.

"Moony!" James and Sirius exclaimed happily.

"Well, it seems that he's –," one of the unknown men said.

"Awake. _Ada,_ Belduin of Legolas' escort has a-," the other continued.

"A message for you from King Thranduil," the first one finished.

"Elladan, Elrohir, how many times have I told you? You are getting a little too old to keep finishing each other's sentences," Elrond sighed.

"Oh, come on _Adar_," one of them said.

"We're only one thousand and twenty. Talk to us in a couple millennia," the other said. They reminded Remus very much of Fred and George Weasley.

"Tell Belduin I will see to him soon. Have him wait in my study," Elrond said.

"Yes, of course _Ada_," one snickered, as they walked away.

"See you later, Maethorvel, Mellombrand, Noruiloth, and New Guy!" the other called as the door closed.

"Who were they?" Remus asked with a befuddled expression on his face.

"My sons, Elladan and Elrohir. Don't mind them; they're just a couple of mischief makers," Elrond answered. Remus, who had looked and felt groggy before suddenly became completely aware at the mention of mischief makers.

He sat bolt upright in bed, and with wide eyes asked, "Sirius, James, Lily? Is it really you?" he asked, reaching out, hesitant to touch.

"It's really us," Lily said gently, taking hold of his hand. The tears started flowing after that. James and Sirius moved closer, and Elrond moved back. He stopped Sirius before leaving.

"We will discuss serious matters later. Try to get him to join us for the evening meal," he said before taking his leave.

As soon as Elrond was gone, Remus asked;

"Ok, what the hell is going on? I was definitely hit with a Killing Curse before waking up here, wherever here is."

"I here you, Moony," Sirius said, smiling, "It was just as confusing for us."

"We are in a place called Middle Earth. We're still not entirely sure where it is in comparison to England, but more specifically, we are in Rivendell. Also called the 'Last Homely House,' and the dwelling place of the Lord Elrond and his kin," Lily explained.

"Uh huh, and what exactly are Elrond and his kin?" Remus asked.

"Elves," James said, grinning goofily.

"Elves? Alright. Why aren't I dead? Well, all of us really, for that matter?" Remus asked.

"From what we've gathered, there's some prophecy, and we're the pivotal point on whether this place stays the way it is, or all of the peoples get enslaved and the world falls into Darkness," Sirius explained.

"Uh huh," Remus blinked, "No pressure then, right?"

James had to hold in a laugh at that comment. This caused Sirius to have to stifle his own snickers. Then Lily started giggling, and that was the end. All four of them collapsed into laughter. They spent fifteen minutes like that, and whenever they started to quiet down and get their breathing under control, they would look at each other and start laughing all over again.

"So you said this place was called Rivendell?"

"Oh yes, its lovely! The culture, the language, everything is just so beautiful!" Lily gushed. Meanwhile, Sirius was sending meaningful looks at James, who didn't appear to be getting the idea. Finally, James realized; his face lighting up in his goofy grin; he turned to Lily.

"Noruiloth, dearest, didn't you say you were going to help Tinulaer with Rhovanaeron's lessons today?" James asked, interrupting Lily's explanation.

Lily looked at him strangely for a moment, before gasping and jumping up:

"Right! Yes of course! I'm very sorry, but I must run; I'll see you at dinner, sweetheart!" Lily said, kissing Remus on the cheek and pulling James along with her as she ran from the room.

"That was strange," Remus commented, blinking.

"Indeed," Sirius agreed, moving closer to the bed. He hesitated a bit before gingerly sitting next to Remus. "How are you Moony?"

"I'm alright," Remus said, staring into his lap and fidgeting with his fingers.

"Sirius, I-,""Moony, I-," they started to speak at the same time.

"Oh, go ahead," Remus insisted.

"Moony, Remus, I… am so sorry," Sirius said, looking down at his own hands in his lap.

"What for, Sirius?" Remus looked up at him in surprise.

"For being reckless… that night. I just ran in, not thinking of the consequences, and fell through that veil… I've had the last fifty years here to think about it, and I just wanted to apologize," Sirius said.

Remus reached out, and gently put his hand on top of Sirius'; "Oh Sirius, there's nothing to apologize for. I thought about it a lot the past two years also: you wouldn't be Sirius if you didn't just run head first into danger," Remus said. Sirius smiled at him and intertwined the fingers

Wrapping his free arm around Remus' shoulders, and pressing his face to Remus' hair, he said, "_Remus_, I love you so much."

"I love you too Sirius," Remus sighed, letting a few tears slip down his face.

Sirius shifted a bit to brush their lips together. They shifted as one to a better position. The kiss grew deeper, and felt so right. Then Remus' eyes snapped open and he gently pushed Sirius away.

"Sirius… Sirius, wait there's something I have to tell you," he said trying to avoid Sirius' bid to return to their previous activities.

"Can't it wait?" he groaned.

"Sirius, I married Nymphadora," Remus blurted, his hands immediately going to his mouth.

* * *

**Bahaha! XD How will Sirius react?! Leave a review!**

**(Also, I must apologize for the exceedingly long AN's…, even though I realize that this is just making them longer…. ^_^' )**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings or any of its copyrights, nor do I own any of the copyrights of Harry Potter**

** Ok, first order of business: I have changed my pen name. Obviously. I do not like the one I had before, and I have changed it, to as you can see, to Pennethril the Tale Weaver. (For those of you curious, Pennethril is actually Elvish for "tale weaver" :P)**

** Second order of business, I vow to begin responding to my reviews starting for this chapter. I kept meaning to do it, and then I would get side-tracked, and then by the time that I thought of responding again, it would be way too late. So anyone who reviews this chapter, look for my response. **

**Anyway! Next chapter! Beware here lies deep conversation…**

**Lily- Noruiloth**

**James- Mellombrand**

**Sirius- Maethorvel**

**Edit 1-4-13: more small edits**

* * *

Sirius' eyes popped open upon the confession.

"You… what?" Sirius asked.

"I… married Nymphadora," he repeated, then quickly began an explanation; "I was a wreck after you… died? Left? So, she started trying to comfort me and be my friend, which I was completely fine with. But then, she started saying she loved me.

"I tried to explain to her that I couldn't love her back, but she just wouldn't _listen_. Then she got so depressed she couldn't even change her hair color which made me feel bad for making her depressed- and Molly Weasley was not helping. And I just kind of thought that I probably wouldn't survive the end of the war- not that I wanted to die, but realistically speaking, there are a lot of Death Eaters, not to mention werewolves that want - er, _wanted_ - me dead, and _maybe_ I could give her what she thought she wanted for a while, and then when I died, she would grieve, but then she could move on and find someone else. Someone who could love her completely.

"So we got married. And… and we have a son. We had sex once, and she got pregnant! I panicked, and ran, but then… Harry… And, he's, his name is Teddy, and I don't regret having him, and he's so beautiful. He's a Metamorphmagus like Tonks. I love him so much. But I am so sorry Sirius. I still love you, and I hope you can forgive me."

"You have a son?" Sirius asked.

Remus nodded, his face buried in is hands.

"Remus, look at me," Sirius said gently.

Remus hesitated, before removing his hands and looking up at Sirius.

"There's really nothing for me to forgive. I mean, I was as good as dead. I can't expect you to have lived out the rest of your life alone and miserable. I can see that you love Teddy very much, and I am very sorry that you won't be able to watch him grow up; he obviously made you very happy. I do wish that I was the one who you started a family with, but I'm not going to be angry at you for it. Besides," he grinned cheekily, "you're here now, and we have centuries together."

"Good, because I'm not sorry I married Tonks. I did love her, she just wasn't first in my heart," Remus said.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way, are you hungry?" Sirius asked.

"You are still the king of non-sequiturs, Sirius," Remus smiled.

"But, of course! Without non-sequi-whatsits, life would be boring!" Sirius declared. "So, would you like to join the rest of us for the evening meal?"

"Define: us?" Remus asked warily.

"Well, it'll just be me and you, and James and Lily- oh, by the way, Lord Elrond (the guy who like rules this place) gave us all new names so that we could fit in a little better. James is Mellombrand, Lily is Noruiloth, and my name is Maethorvel- it means 'Strong Warrior.'"

"Maethorvel, Mellombrand and Noruiloth?" Remus repeated, saying the foreign names slowly to make sure he got the pronunciation down.

"Yep, so it'll be the four of us. Lord Elrond and his wife Lady Celebrian; their twin sons Elladan and Elrohir, and their older son Alagoss. Alagoss' wife Tinulaer and their daughter Rhovanaeron. Oh, and Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian's daughter Arwen. Not to mention Elrond's Chief Counselor Erestor, and Belduin and Prince Legolas- that's who Elladan and Elrohir were talking about, they're from this forest called Mirkwood. Every summer, Legolas comes to visit. Um, so there will be fifteen people tonight," Sirius said cheerfully.

"That's going to be a lot to remember. Sounds like fun," Remus said, smiling slightly. Sirius jumped up, and stuck a hand out to pull Remus up. Remus grasped his hand, and allowed himself to be hauled up.

However, he was not expecting Sirius to keep pulling him in to land a quick kiss on him.

Remus blinked when it was over and Sirius pulled back.

"Sorry," Sirius said, not looking repentant at all, "Just one more for the road."

Remus snorted and playfully poked Sirius in the ribs in just the right place to make Sirius collapse in on himself, bowed over and with his arms around his midsection.

"Let's go, I'm sure the others are wondering what we're up to," Remus said.

The two made their way out of the room, Sirius leading Remus by the hand. All of Remus' previous negative thoughts about his new appearance had seemingly vanished in the face of reuniting with his friends.


	6. Chapter 5

**Updated April 25, 2011**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings or any of its copyrights, nor do I own any of the copyrights of Harry Potter**

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. It felt like forever since I last updated, so I wanted to get something out. The next chapter might not be for a couple of weeks, its coming up on the end of the semester and I have a whole bunch of papers and finals I need to finish up. **

**Huh, I promise to respond to reviews, and I got like one… How 'bout I promise ****NOT****to respond to my reviews this chapter?**

**Lily- Noruiloth**

**James- Mellombrand**

**Sirius- Maethorvel**

**Edit: 1/21/13 - Hey guys, another edit/update! **

* * *

Remus was led through elaborate, mostly open-air hallways and corridors that looked out over the dell in which Rivendell was nestled. The setting sun was shining softly through lush new, green leaves and sparkling off the waterfall across the valley, creating a golden halo around it.

It was so beautiful. Remus had never before seen anything like this place. The wind whispered softly, carrying with it the faint sounds of voices singing in a language that Remus couldn't identify, but assumed was the language of the Elves. Everything about this place seemed to be just so beautiful… which just brought back his… aesthetic differences to him, and his mood dropped like a stone.

Sirius must have sensed the change in him because he paused and looked back at Remus.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

Remus shook himself, and pasted a smile on his face, "Nothing. I… was just thinking."

"Bad thoughts by the looks of it," Sirius said wryly.

"No, it's just," Remus looked down at his hands, sighed and crossed his arms, tucking his hands against his sides.

"C'mon Moony, tell ol' Padfoot what the problem is," Sirius wheedled, throwing an arm around Remus' shoulders.

"It's really nothing Pads; I'm just feeling a little insecure with how I look, as usual," Remus admitted. He added an eye roll as if to convey that he himself thought that he was being ridiculous.

"Remus, there is nothing wrong with the way you look, I promise. Everyone here will have seen someone or something worse," Sirius said.

Remus gave Sirius a _look_. Sirius paused, and then winced.

"I'm so sorry: that did _not_ come out the way that I had planned," Sirius said, "What I was _trying_ to say before my stupid mouth ran ahead of my… well, head, was that no matter what you may be thinking about your new appearance, its not that bad. You're still Remus, you're still my Moony."

"I look like Greyback," Remus mumbled.

"What?" Sirius asked, partly in disbelief, partly because he couldn't be sure he was hearing this correctly. "Now I _know_ you're crazy. You definitely do _not_ look like Fenrir Greyback. So your eyes are a little more yellow, and your ears are pointed (in case you didn't notice, everyone here's ears are pointed), and those teeth and claws will definitely come in handy, I'm sure. Don't worry, Moony, no one will say anything."

Sirius' reassurances did make him feel better, if only just a little, and soon they were arriving in the dining hall.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings or any of its copyrights, nor do I own any of the copyrights of Harry Potter**

**Apparently, that promise not to respond really helped: I got a 100% increase in reviews last chapter… XD**

**So: I promise not to respond to reviews :P**

**Also, I apologize for the long list of probably confusing names in this chapter, but it'll be good for everyone to get to know the characters that will be hanging around.**

**Ok, so I know this has taken FOREVER to get out but, I've been busy; not to mention that this chapter is kind of slow… anyway, enjoy!**

**Thanks to AnimeIceFox and TeresaLovegood for their reviews. I may have promised not to respond to reviews, but I can still acknowledge them :D**

**Lily- Noruiloth**

**James- Mellombrand**

**Sirius- Maethorvel**

**EDIT: 1/2/13**

* * *

The dining hall turned out to be a pavilion attached to the main house. It was gorgeous, in Remus' humble opinion. Everything in the architecture of the building just sort of flowed together, almost like the building had grown up out of the ground along with the plants and vines that trailed over the pillars and railings.

Walking into it, was one of the most intimidating experiences of Remus's life

There was a large wood table that took up most of the floor space in the pavilion, but the feeling of the room was far from overcrowded. The table was set with fantastic ceramic tableware and shining cutlery that Remus dearly hoped wasn't made of silver.

Remus likened the image of all the Elves gathered around the table to something out of a storybook. They were all radiantly beautiful, proper, and best of all, none of them gave him a second glance, except Elladan and Elrohir, but that was just to wink impishly at he and Sirius as they entered.

"I swear, Elladan and Elrohir remind me of you and James, or Fred and George Weasley," Remus murmured to Sirius, while inside, it felt like his heart was in his throat.

Sirius- _Maethorvel_ (this was going to be difficult to remember…)- just grinned, and led him to a couple of empty seats near James and Lily- oops, sorry, Mellombrand and Noruiloth. There were several more empty seats scattered along the table, and no one was eating yet, so Remus took the chance to look around some more at the room and the people in it.

"So, Moony, how do you like it?" Mellombrand asked

"This is all so amazing. I don't think I've seen anything so beautiful in my life," Remus admitted.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool," Mellombrand agreed.

"I like the sword fighting," Maethorvel interjected, leaning forward in his seat. "Swinging a big pointy metal sword around, sparring with the twins…"

"I'm partial to the archery myself," Mellombrand said, "Releasing that arrow, watching it soar through the air, and hit the mark perfectly."

Thus began a squabble between Mellombrand and Maethorvel. The rest of the people at the table took the time to shoot them amused glances before going back to their own conversations, waiting for the rest of the family to arrive.

"Remus, dear, these two knuckle-heads haven't given you any faces to put to any of the names, have they?" Lily- _urgh_- Noruiloth asked over the ruckus the other two were making.

"No, not really," Remus chuckled.

"Well, let's see if we can't fix that, shall we?" she said just as the argument between Mellombrand and Maethorvel escalated and the two surged to their feet. They shouted at each other in what Remus had to assume was Elvish, and just as they had each reached for the daggers they kept on their persons, someone cleared their throat in a manner that caused the room to fall silent.

Everyone turned to look at where the sound came from. Lord Elrond and a few other Elves stood in the doorway. Elrond himself, and a few others, looked unamused, but more than a few of the others were trying their best to smother smiles and chuckles.

"Gentlemen," Lord Elrond said, "May we enjoy the evening meal without bloodshed? You can finish this on the training grounds after we've finished." He looked much less severe when he said this, and Remus found himself quietly exhaling a breath he hadn't been aware of holding.

The group filed in, and filled the table; everyone looked at Lord Elrond who had remained standing. He began speaking what must have been the blessing, for as soon as he sat, Elladan and Elrohir lunged for the same platter, causing a ruckus, and everyone else followed their lead and began filling their plates.

Once the plates were filled, and everyone had lapsed back into their own conversations, Noruiloth turned back to Remus.

"Alright, at the head of the table of course is Lord Elrond, on his left is his wife Lady Celebrian, next to her is their oldest son Alagoss, his wife Tinulaer- you met her earlier- and their daughter Rhovanaeron. Then there's Elladan and Elrohir- clearly-, and this," she said, gesturing to the woman sitting next to her on the other side, "is Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian's youngest, Arwen."

At her name, Arwen looked up at them from her conversation with the as of yet unnamed man across from her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope everything is to your liking so far," she said.

"Oh yes, it's a pleasure. Your home is absolutely stunning," Remus responded.

"Thank you. If I may ask, what may I call you?"

"U-oh, my name's Remus."

"We haven't gotten to pick his new name yet," Noruiloth added with a smile.

"I look forward to hearing what is chosen," Arwen said, smiling also, before turning back to her prior conversations.

"So how'd you think you did with those names?" Noruiloth asked, delicately serving herself some more fish from the platter in front of her.

"I think I got it," he responded, repeating the names back to her.

"Excellent, you always were a fast learner. Alright, but here's the real challenge: we don't see these faces very often. On Lord Elrond's right is Legolas- he's the son of King Thranduil from Greenwood the Great. Next to Legolas, is Belduin, he always accompanies Legolas when he visits, but he isn't such a big political figure- he's more of a nanny in a way," she added in a whisper that was almost too quiet for Remus to catch. Next to Belduin is Erestor, Elrond's Chief Counselor, and Glorfindel he's like a hero. He was born in the Years of the Trees- which was, like, going on 8,000 years ago, and he was actually resurrected from the dead after he died fighting a creature called a Balrog by the 'gods' of this place called the Valar. Next to Glorfindel is Èchigil, Hwingol and Bennior they are the political figures, and carry intel and other such things from King Thranduil to Lord Elrond."

"That was a lot," Remus mused, studying their faces, but successfully repeating back the names.

Now that he had names to go with the faces, Remus spent most of the meal listening to the conversations going on around him, and gleaning small pieces of information about this new world.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter or any related copyrights.**

**I've really nothing to say except enjoy!**

**Lily- Noruiloth**

**James- Mellombrand**

**Sirius- Maethorvel**

**Pellen- sweet person**

**Tatharninn- slender willow**

**Erebithil- lonely moon (technically this isn't the proper way to write this name, but I liked this orientation of it better than Ithilereb (this one's just kind of awkward to say))**

**Gwinig- Baby (And do NOT quote me on these two (gwinig and sell vell) I got them off of realelvish . com they are not necessarily correct)**

**Sell Vell- Beloved girl**

**Gaur- werewolf**

**Durun- Dark creature (Don't quote me on this, once again, I think its supposed to be Undur, but I like Durun better)**

**Edit 3/22/13 - I've combined chapters 7 & 8 **

* * *

Dinner was fabulous and the most exquisite meal that Remus could remember having in a long time. He got to meet practically all of Lord Erlond's family, as well as the company from Greenwood the Great, becoming more commonly known as Mirkwood. He felt so welcome; it was almost as if he had been here all his life as opposed to a couple of waking hours.

After dinner, most of the group retired to a different pavilion to enjoy the warm summer's night. Remus was told that the room they were in was called the Hall of Fire. It was a cozy room with a cheerful fire crackling merrily in the center. There was music, singing, and Elladan and Elrohir were telling stories to children at one end of the room, complete with specialized voices, some acting and of course help from Mellombrand and Maethorvel.

"So Remus, we need think of a name for you," Noruiloth said, smiling excitedly.

"That's very true," Elrond agreed. He, Remus, Noruiloth, and Tinulaer, who had Rhovanaeron on her lap, were all sitting together near one of large open archways that looked out over a courtyard/garden filled with flowers and lovely blooming trees of all colors.

"Hmm… I think he looks like a… Pellen or something of that nature," Tinulaer suggested in her quiet, lyrical voice.

"Hmm, maybe something like… Tatharninn," Noruiloth added.

The two women and Elrond began to deliberate on a suitable name for him. They were interrupted by a small voice.

"Erebithil."

Everyone stopped and looked at Rhovanaeron.

"Erebithil, that's a perfect name," Noruiloth said excitedly, beaming.

"It does seem fitting, doesn't it?" Elrond mused.

"Wonderful job, _Gwinig_. How did you come up with that?" Tinulaer asked her daughter.

"Well, he feels lonely. When I see him, I want to give him a hug because he looks so sad. And his eyes remind me of the color of the moon flowers, or of the Harvest moon!" Rhovanaeron explained.

"Ah, excellent reasons, _sell vell_. I like Erebithil; what say you, Remus?" Elrond asked.

"Sure; I like it," Remus responded, nodding.

The other three got to talking about other things, while Remus mused on his new name. If he was honest with himself, he didn't feel worthy of such a beautiful name (it felt like everything in this world was just so extremely beautiful), but he smiled and nodded anyway.

* * *

At some point during the conversation, Remus, newly dubbed Erebithil, wandered away to a nearby balcony. He wasn't sure if he was entirely comfortable with this whole… situation. The self-deprecating side of him did not feel worthy of the name bestowed upon him by the lovely Elven child.

He sighed heavily and looked up to the darkened sky. The stars were even more beautiful than they ever seemed back in England. Was he the only thing that wasn't more beautiful in this place?

"You seem troubled," a voice said behind him, causing him to gasp and spin around. It was the Lord Elrond.

Not wanting to seem ungrateful, Rem- Erebithil hurried to reassure him:

"No sir, nothing's wrong. I'm just tired."

"Erebithil, I have lived many centuries, and met many people, not to mention I reared Elladan and Elrohir: I know when something is troubling someone," Elrond said, smiling a little.

"It's just…" Erebithil sighed, "I don't feel worthy of such a beautiful name…."

"I've been told, essentially my whole life," he continued, "that I'm worthless and disgusting and not fit to live, and I tried my hardest to tame my appearance to prove them wrong. Now I look like my worst nightmare, and yet I've been given a beautiful name by a sweet little Elven girl. I don't know if this makes any sense to you or not, but I just can't help feeling the way I do."

"Would you rather we call you _Gaur_ or _Durun_?" Elrond asked. Erebithil wasn't entirely sure what they meant but they sounded harsh and uncouth to his ears.

"No," he admitted quietly.

"Erebithil," Elrond joined him at the rail and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I understand that it is very difficult to change what you have believed or heard all your life, but I promise that no one here in my city will treat you like you are unworthy of this life you were granted with. And, in time, you will come to see that as well."

"Erebithil, are you all right? Oh, Lord Elrond, I didn't know you were out here too," Noruiloth joined them on the balcony.

"Noruiloth. We were just discussing the beauty of the night sky," Elrond said, gesturing upwards. Erebithil was thankful that he didn't tell Noruiloth what they had been actually conversing about, and honestly, he had been thinking of how beautiful the sky was earlier. He wondered vaguely if Elrond could read minds, or if he just figured it was a suitable excuse.

"The stars are rather lovely here. I can never get over how much brighter they are here than they were back in England, and I've been here a century," Noruiloth said with a smile.

There was a crash, and Elrond put a hand to his head and sighed.

"I had better head back inside. There's no telling what sorts of trouble the four of them are creating," he said. "If I do not see you before you retire, may Elbereth's stars shine upon your sleep."


End file.
